Copending application to Datta et al, Ser. No. 344,534 filed Feb. 1, 1982 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,748, herein incorporated by reference, discloses a class of lubricants for capacitance electronic discs, which are made of a conductive carbon-containing PVC, which comprises a polyalkylethylene lubricant containing polar additives or dopants such as hydroxylated amines, betaines and bis(hydroxyalkyl)dialkyldisiloxanes. Mixtures of dopants can also be employed.
It would be desirable to have additional dopant additives available that will be effective on both cleaned and on as-pressed discs and thus the search for effective additives has continued.